Murphy's Revenge
by BlueDreams2
Summary: Post Murphy's Law. Murphy seeks revenge against Bellamy. The best way to get to the King is through his Princess.


Disclaimer:- All characters belong to CW and the writers of the show. I do not own the characters or the show.

* * *

><p>Bellamy was in the drop ship when he heard the commotion. He hurried outside to see what was going on. Miller was walking back into camp bloodied and beaten, he was limping. But that wasn't what was worrying Bellamy. Clarke wasn't with him.<p>

Clarke had wanted to go to the river to clean up and Miller had gone with her as back up. After the recent attacks Bellamy had been clear that no one was to leave camp without a guard with a gun.

"What happened?" someone asked, as others helped him to sit down.

"Murphy" Miller managed to croak out, holding his side in pain. There were gasps from the crowd.

"Murphy?!" Bellamy asked, "He's alive? We banished him after the stunt he pulled"

"He's alive, and he took Clarke"

"We have to go get her!" Octavia jumped in, bringing some seaweed and tea for Miller.

Miller coughed, "No. Murphy said… he said to tell Bellamy that if he wants his Princess back, he has to go himself. And Bellamy, he took my gun. I'm sorry. He took us by surprise."

Bellamy expected as much. After banishing him and letting the people string him up for their idea of justice, he wasn't surprised that he was out to get him. But he wouldn't let him hurt Clarke because of it.

"Ok, where are they?" He asked.

"Bellamy, no! It's a trap! You know he wants you dead. If you go alone he will kill you" Octavia exclaimed, trying to talk some sense into her brother.

"And if I don't go, he will kill Clarke. I'm not going to let that happen. This is my fight."

"Octavia is right, Bellamy. You'd be stupid to go alone. Let one of us go with you as back up." Raven suggested.

"No. It's too risky. Finn, you and Raven keep an eye on camp. If I'm not back by nightfall then you can come looking. But give me time to find them." Bellamy said, taking a gun and making his way to the exit.

"Be careful Bellamy. We all love Clarke, but we can't lose you both." Jasper shouted, as he was leaving.

Bellamy turned back to look at everyone. "I'll bring her back", and with that he turned and left.

_I'm coming Princess._

* * *

><p>Clarke knew this was bad. Not only was she tied up and at the mercy of Murphy, but she knew Bellamy would come alone and try to save her and Murphy would be ready. She didn't want him to get hurt; especially not because of her. But the selfish part of her wanted him to come. She was scared and Bellamy made her feel safe. She knew what Murphy was capable of and she hated the thought of being alone with him.<p>

Murphy was sat on the rock across from her waiting. He looked at her and smirked, "Don't worry Princess; your boyfriend will be here soon."

Clarke looked up at him from the ground where she was sat with her hands tied and pleaded, "Murphy, please. Why are you doing this?"

"You accused me of murder and got me strung up! I almost died! And none of you tried to help me! None of you listened when I told you I was innocent!" he shouted, walking over and getting in her face. "This, this is payback. First I'll make your boyfriend watch as I beat you until you beg. Then I'll let you watch as I string him up." He spat at her, angry and aggressive.

"I'm sorry. We were wrong, I…" Clarke started but was abruptly cut off when Murphy's fist came into contact with her face. Clarke fell backwards and cried out in pain.

"Save it Princess." Clarke tried to crawl away but Murphy grabbed her by her hair and forced her to stand. She cried out in pain and tried to pull away.

"Leave her alone, Murphy!" Bellamy shouted, as he came into view.

Murphy pulled Clarke back against his chest. He grabbed his knife from his pocket and put it to her neck.

"Well look who decided to join the party!" he laughed, "Thought you were going to stand up your girlfriend for a moment there, be a coward again."

"Just let her go, this is between you and me. It's me who you're angry at, not her" Bellamy said, as he slowly made his way closer, looking at the fear on Clarke's face.

"What? And have her miss the fun? No chance. See Bellamy, you're going to watch me hurt her and there is nothing you can do. You'll feel as helpless as I did when you left me strung up!" Murphy shouted, pulling Clarke tighter and making her wince in pain.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry. I was wrong and I shouldn't have let them do that. But this is not the way to get justice."

Murphy let out a laugh, "Justice? You think I want justice? I just want to see you suffer, and I figured what better way than to hurt your little Princess here before I kill you." He laughed, pushing the blade closer into her neck, making her cry out.

Bellamy felt helpless, he could see the fear in Clarke's face but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't let Murphy hurt her.

"Stop! You made your point, ok? You want to kill me? Then kill me! Just leave her out of this!" He shouted, edging forward.

"Where would the fun be in that? Pretty thing isn't she?" He said, trailing his free hand over her body making her whimper.

"Don't touch her" Bellamy bellowed, looking at the tears forming in Clarke's eyes.

"Well what do you know? The Rebel King has a thing for his Princess," Murphy laughed, grabbing Clarke by the hair again, "This is going to be fun, Princess." He said to Clarke, smirking at Bellamy. He slid the blade across her throat, slowly; just enough to draw a little blood and make Clarke cry out.

"Drop your gun," Murphy told Bellamy.

"Ok! Just stop! Please." He begged as he dropped his gun and put his hands up.

"Now take the noose over by the tree and put it round your neck," he said, still holding the knife to Clarke.

Bellamy didn't hesitate. He went to the tree, stood on the stump that had been left there by Murphy and put the noose round his neck.

"Bellamy, no!" Clarke shouted, crying.

Murphy laughed, "This is the best bit, Princess". He shoved her to the ground and pointed his gun at her.

"Now kick the stump from under his feet." Murphy told her, still pointing the gun at her.

Clarke looked up at him from the ground in horror, "No!"

Murphy kicked her hard in the ribs. "Do it!"

"Clarke, it's ok. Do it." Bellamy said, hating to see the pain she was in.

Clarke looked up at Bellamy, tears streaming down her face. "I can't," she whispered.

Murphy brought the butt of the gun down and struck her hard, she fell back to the ground with a scream.

"Do it!" he screamed, "Do it or I'll shoot you both!"

"Clarke, just do as he says," Bellamy begged, hating to see her in pain.

Clarke was still on the ground clutching her sides in pain. She shook her head and cried.

"Fine!" Murphy sneered, running up to Bellamy himself and kicking away the stump. Bellamy dropped and started gasping for air. Murphy laughed, "How does it feel, huh?"

Clarke struggled to her feet and ran to Murphy with all of her strength. She pushed him as hard as she could, screaming. Murphy was taken by surprise; too busy admiring his big finale. He fell to the ground with Clarke, dropping the gun in the process. He regained his composure and started to struggle with Clarke, hitting her and trying to hold her down.

Meanwhile Bellamy had managed to loosen the noose with his unbound hands and broke free. He ran to Clarke and Murphy, by this point Murphy was on top of Clarke hitting her. With her bound hands it wasn't a fair fight. She could do nothing but take the full force of his anger.

Bellamy grabbed him by the hair and threw him at the tree. He hit him again and again. So angry at the pain he had caused Clarke, so angry that he had once trusted this man. He hit him and hit him, Murphy managed to reach for the gun that Bellamy had discarded earlier. He hit him with it. Bellamy struggled for the gun and it went off. Murphy slumped to the ground and made no move to get up.

Bellamy heard Clarke moaning in pain and ran towards her. He helped her sit up and untied her hands. "Bellamy" she gasped, leaning into him and finally feeling safe.

"It's alright Princess, I've got you" he said, stroking her hair and holding her close. She was bleeding; he knew he needed to get her back to camp.

"Come on; let's get you out of here." He said to her, helping her up. Clarke swayed and struggled, slumping against Bellamy. He picked her up with ease and cradled her to his chest. "I've got you Princess, you're safe now." He whispered to her as he made his way to camp.

* * *

><p>When he arrived Raven and Octavia rushed towards him.<p>

"Oh god, is she ok?", "What happened?" They cried in unison.

"She'll be fine, she's taken a bit of a beating, and she needs to lie down and have her cuts seen to" Bellamy said, walking her towards the drop ship. He laid her down on one of the make shift beds and moved her hair from her eyes. She was pale, but she was still beautiful.

"Murphy?" Finn asked, while Octavia and Raven rallied round to get supplies to help Clarke.

"Dealt with" Bellamy replied, coldly. Thinking of the pain that he had caused Clarke made him feel sick. He stroked her hair and made to move away, to give the girls space to help her. Clarke's hand gently grasped his, "Please don't leave me" she whispered.

"Never again Princess, never again" he said.

* * *

><p>This is my first <em>The 100<em> fic. Please read and review and be kind. :-)

Blue Dreams xx


End file.
